


Прозвища

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Людвиг не уверен, когда точно Гилберт начал называть его Западом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [East and West](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248485) by rising-snow. 



> первый фикоперевод, порадуюсь замечаниям. разрешение автора успешно получено.

Людвиг не уверен, когда точно Гилберт начал называть его Западом.

Он, должно быть, был слишком юным, чтобы запомнить это, потому что кто ещё мог придумать такое?

Никто не видел Нидерланды, называющим Бельгию какими-то прозвищами по поводу сторон света, как и Итальянских братьев, зовущих друг друга иначе, нежели «Венециано» и «Романо».

Так что он решил проверить это, ибо считал себя человеком дотошным.

***

В первый день он посчитал, сколько раз Гилберт назвал его Западом.

Двадцать шесть.

Один раз, чтобы он доделал его чёртову работу до конца. Трижды, чтобы ему принесли закуску. Десять раз пришлись на донимание Людвига, два — на интимные моменты, ещё два были связаны с заботой о его собаках; остальные разы он просил ещё пива.

***

На второй день он игнорировал Гилберта, если тот называл его Западом.

На протяжение всего дня он стойко продолжал работать, не реагируя даже на худшие истерики брата (которые походили на «западзападзапад я устал развлеки меня ахххх западзападзападзапад почемууууу запад почему ты игнорируешь меня ахх западзападзападзапад», сопровождаемые обязательным хватанием Людвига за руки).

К полудню Гилберт свыкся и перестал так делать, но то, что он начал говорить потом, вовсе не было лучше.

«Лютз!» было лучшей версией.

«Люд!» было ещё одной, которую Людвиг не терпел. Звучало оно ужасно жалко. Он что, деревяшка?

«Людди!» было наихудшей версией, которую Гилберт изобрёл, детально изучая привычки Венециано, спаивая его тремя упаковками пива.

Той ночью, когда он выключил свет и улёгся в кровать, почувствовал, что как-то обидел брата. Гилберт отвернулся от него, притворяясь спящим.

Людвиг пожал плечами и отправился спать. Его брат жил на века больше него. «Милый» Гилберт не сбежит только из-за того, что «мелкий Людди» (подхваченное от Англии) не отозвался на древнее прозвище.

***

На третий день он попробовал называть Гилберта Востоком.

Почему нет, решил он, они сейчас не просто равны — на самом деле, он играет значительно более важную роль, чем его брат. Почему он тоже не может звать своего брата прозвищем-стороной света?

Несмотря на его внутренние размышления, открыть рот, чтобы назвать Гилберта Востоком во время завтрака, потребовало некоторой доли храбрости, и он не знал, что ей не обладает.

У него не было работы в тот день — редкий случай, — так что он сел за стол, попивая как обычно холодную чашку кофе, пока Гилберт с пылом атаковал свою любимую игру Wii.

Он играл в одну из тех игр, которые управлялись взмахами белого пульта.

— Восток? — хотел сказать Людвиг, не думая, что это станет вопросом; он хотел, чтобы это звучало также бесстыже, похоже на то, как Гилберт обычно говорит «Запад».

На огромной скорости пульт вылетел из бледных рук Гилберта и полетел к потолку, упав вниз с удивительным грохотом.

Гилберт повернулся, и выражение его лица было смесью изумления, смущения и раздражения.

— Кто, я? — спросил он; белые брови взметнулись ко лбу, глаза расширились.

Людвиг скривился и, чтобы избежать вопросов, приложил всё ещё полную чашку кофе к губам и сделал маленький глоток.

Это было отвратительно. Помимо того, что кофе был холодным, Гилберт ещё и забыл положить сахар.

*** 

Тем вечером канцлер внезапно прислал ему кучу работы, и он просидел до ночи, читая, пока в глазах не зарябило от иммиграционной полиции и пределов предоставления убежищ.

К тому моменту, как он поднялся в спальню, древние дедушкины часы в гостиной (которые Гилберт настойчиво хранил — это была реликвия со времён, когда он не был известным, утверждал брат) пробили пятнадцать минут четвёртого.

И Гилберт не спал, дожидаясь его, включив ночник, свернувшись в клубок и завернувшись в плед, щедро украшенный прусскими орлами, и выглядел, как его жёлтый цыплёнок, читая том Иммануила Канта.

Когда он вошёл, Гилберт не отложил книгу, вместо этого изучая брата поверх неё.

Он тяжело вздохнул, но отвернулся, переодеваясь в пижаму и постоянно чувствуя красные глаза Гилберта на себе, лишённые какого-либо выражения.

Чуть позже он улёгся в кровать, не думая ни о чём и только наслаждаясь тем, насколько мягкие тона спальни контрастировали со строгой белизной рабочих бумаг.

Гилберт мягко захлопнул толстую книгу и положил её на прикроватную тумбочку, оставив ночник включённым.

— Людвиг, — начал он осторожно, — я тебя обидел?

Людвиг, задремавший в тот же миг, как голова его коснулась подушки, резко проснулся.

— Нет!

Гилберт сдвинул брови.

— Тогда изволь объяснить своё поведение.

Пойманный с поличным Людвиг ещё раз скривился.

— Что если я скажу, что это была чистая случайность? — попробовал он, глядя в язвительные глаза брата.

— Я тебе врежу книгой.

— Это была случайность.

Гилберт, всегда верный своему слову, поднял толстый философский том и, нахмурившись, легонько стукнул Людвига по голове.

— Ты хотел узнать, почему я тебя так зову, верно? — Людвигу стало легче от вида искры веселья, снова зажёгшейся в красных глазах. В каком бы тупике он ни был вчера, он выбрался из него сегодня.

— Ты мог просто спросить, — вздохнул Гилберт, кладя книгу с пожелтевшими от времени страницами, как успел отметить Людвиг — возможно, ещё одна бесценная вещь из его хранилищ, которые действительно стоило бы отдать в музей или архив, только бы вытащить их из подвала — обратно на ночной столик.

— Почему? — спросил он после недолгих колебаний, садясь и обняв подушку, чтобы успокоиться. — Я не говорю, что мне оно не нравится или раздражает. Я хочу знать, откуда оно появилось. Другие братья не говорят друг о друге в связи с их географическим положением.

— В самом деле? — сказал Гилберт; уголок его рта приподнялся, рука задержалась на книге, вследствие чего половина его лица скрылась в тени, но другая была освещена тёплым рыжим светом лампы. Людвига обуяло желание развернуть его к себе и поцеловать.

— Нет, — подтвердил он, мягко поглаживая его голову. Гилберт был почти серьёзен, это стоило бы отметить, а не скрывать за закрытыми дверями.

— ...вначале я был так одинок, — неожиданно проговорил Гилберт, и Людвиг был поражён несвойственным ему чувством в этих словах. — Россия был ещё маленьким, Дания — бродягой, но я был слишком далёк от первого и слишком холоден и отчуждён для второго. Венгрия была страшно занятой, будучи мальчиком. Я шёл туда, куда мои рыцари вели меня, а они легко сбивались в кучи.

И тогда мы осели. И тогда я стал страной. И тогда... — в этот момент он повернулся, и в мягком свечении лампы Людвиг открыл, что даже у его брата была мягкая сторона. На его лице была мягкая, скромная улыбка, почти незаметная. — Ты пришёл один. Мой маленький брат. Мой кусочек мира. Мой Запад.

Улыбка преобразилась в измученную, хитрую ухмылку, свет лампы создавал нимб вокруг его белоснежной головы.

— Ты можешь благословить меня?

У Людвига перехватило дыхание; он не знал, как ответить.

— Твоя жалкая попытка подражать мне сегодня за завтраком была чертовски весёлой, кстати, _bruder_ *, это было умилительно, — продолжил Гилберт, наклоняясь обратно, полностью разрушая момент и в то же время беспощадно усмиряя всякое желание Людвига, которое у него могло остаться в тот странный час утром.

Обычный неуклюжий смех разразился прямо на его ухом, и Людвиг схватил свою подушку и кинул её в лицо Гилберту.

Когда брат успокоился, что, учитывая обстоятельства, произошло довольно быстро, Людвиг приблизился и сдержанно поцеловал его.

— Спасибо, _bruderlein_ **.

Гилберт звучно рыкнул, отворачиваясь, чтобы выключить ночник.

— Пф, Запад, ты слишком слащавый. Ты не видишь, что у меня зубы тают? У меня зубы тают. Смотри, что ты делаешь со мной.

— Я ничего не делаю, _bruder,_ ты снова слишком драматизируешь.

— Аргх, иди уже спи!

В темноте Людвиг улыбался в подушку.

Он снова вёл себя глупо. К чему хлопоты? Ему _нравилось_ зваться Западом.

_— Gute Nacht, bruderlein.***_

**Author's Note:**

> *Брат (нем.)  
> **Братишка (нем.)  
> ***Спокойной ночи, братишка. (нем.)


End file.
